


Sinners and Saints

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: But they aren't actually in college, College Age AU I guess, F/M, Oh and Mark and Brian are brothers in this, except for Oscar being in seminary school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Oscar Vega is a seminary student and Angie Flynn is rebellious record store clerk in the shop of her ex-boyfriend Mark Cross.  A chance encounter on a Vancouver street causes an unlikely meeting that sparks a friendship and later a romance that will change both of their lives for the better.  Meanwhile, Angie's best friend Betty is surprisingly falling for Mark's younger brother Brian.





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> blogquantumreality beta read the first chapter for me (and hopefully will continue to beta this story) and also inspired me to actually put this crazy AU into words. Hope everybody enjoys reading it.

If he could go back and time and pick a new career path, he wouldn't choose the career that is most likely to prove he's not his father, Franco Vega. The reverse teenage rebellion act of entering seminary school seems silly now. Oscar is only twenty-four, and he already feels condemned to a life he is no longer sure he wants.  
However, right now he isn't sure if there is a way out. The proud adoration from his aunts and uncles and his grandma at his choices makes Oscar wonder if he'll disappoint his entire family by admitting how miserable he truly is. The best he can hope for is to preach the word of God until he passes away, hopefully peacefully and after having inspired those who heard him.  
The grim future before him is exactly what is on Oscar's mind on the day he decides to bundle up and take a walk through downtown Vancouver. He doesn't have the courage to state out loud that he's hoping for a sign that something else can happen in his life, but he mentally shoots out a prayer for God to show him something to indicate if this is all he is meant to be.  
The fall air is cool and brisk and Oscar huddles into his scarf to keep the chill off his face. Today something beckons him to go a little further from the rectory and he finds himself in the downtown part of the city. He pays just enough attention to his surroundings to keep himself from becoming lost, but even so, he is surprised to feel hot liquid spilling down the front of his coat.  
"Aww fuck I'm so sorry!" the foul-mouthed speaker is female. However, even the colorful language doesn't prepare Oscar for the colorful character the words belong to: the blonde's ensemble includes a very form-fitting black leather jacket and equally tight ripped jeans paired with fishnets and combat boots. She has paired the already outrageous outfit with red lipstick, way too much black eyeshadow and a nose ring that reminds Oscar of a Spanish bull. To add to that, the tray she is carrying indicates that she has spilt not just one coffee, but many on him.  
Even while Oscar finds himself shamefully shocked beyond words, the blonde seems to go into a state of almost frantic hyperactivity. Immediately she pats down her jacket with one hand before sighing. "I knew I forgot to grab napkins at the coffee shop even though Brian always gets whipped cream on his nose, and I probably just ruined your day."  
Oscar manages to regain his ability to speak. "I'm fine really. You probably have somewhere to be."  
The blonde shakes her head dismissively at his claim. "It's too cold for you to be in wet clothes. I'll take you to the record store so you can dry off." Without waiting for his response she tosses the now empty drink tray in a nearby trashcan and grabs Oscar's hand, dragging him through the crowded street.  
Finally, they come to a temporary stop outside of one of the many shops and Oscar looks up to read the writing in the window. "Cross Records, a sign."  
Oscar doesn't even realize he's said the second part out loud until the blonde cocks her head at him, "Hey Captain Obvious, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Oscar repeats his earlier sentiment. "I was just reminded of something."  
For a moment she almost looks concerned, but instead, she tugs his hand again pulling him inside the store.  
Once inside they are immediately attacked by a very loud redhead with a surprisingly bright and flashy wardrobe.  
"Ohmigod Angie, you got a new boyfriend!"  
Next to him, Angie glares at the other woman and immediately drops Oscar's hand, much to his surprising distaste. "I haven't even been gone for an hour. I spilt coffee on-" she trails off her words and Oscar realizes that although he now knows her name, she still doesn't know his.  
"Oscar, like the hot dogs," Oscar immediately wonders why he insisted on introducing himself that way. However, the way Angie laughs when she repeats his introduction to her friend makes him feel warm inside for a reason he is sure isn't the coffee.  
After a moment Angie gestures to her friend, "Bets, help Oscar with his coat. I have to go back to the coffee shop or Brian's gonna be even more of a zombie than usual."  
Instead of helping, the redhead walks by the two of them with an exaggerated sway in her step "Nuh uh, I'm doing the coffee run this time. You have more important matters to take care of."  
As soon as the other woman leaves the record store, Angie turns back to him and sighs as she helps him out of his coat. "Sorry about Betty, she thinks I need to get laid." Acting as if she hasn't just been extremely open and blunt about normally personal matters Angie continues speaking, "I guess I really got you good didn't I?"  
Oscar looks down to see the entire front of his outfit is soaked, including unfortunately placed stains down the front of his pants.  
"C'mon, let's go in the bathroom and I'll help you with that away from prying eyes." Angie suggests gesturing towards a restroom at the back of the store.  
Even though he's almost certain Angie's intentions are benign, Oscar can't help but feel mildly shocked by her suggestion and he knows his feelings show in the way he blurts out his response. "NO!"  
Taking in his look of horror with a shake of her head, Angie laughs. "So I guess we won't be cuddling later." Oscar feels himself blushing even deeper and Angie immediately drops her facade. "The bathroom is that way. I think you can take care of yourself."  
When Oscar leaves the bathroom Angie is sipping a fresh drink and talking with Betty who has returned from her coffee run. The moment the two women see him Angie smiles and Betty suddenly finds a reason to excuse herself.   
As soon as he walks back over to her, Angie gives him a once-over before handing him a cup. “Betty bought you a coffee too.”  
Oscar can’t help but shake his head and smile as he carefully takes the beverage from her. “She really didn’t have to do that.”  
“Yeah well, she still thinks she’s playing matchmaker.” Angie pauses for a moment before adding “I think you’re still too wet to leave, but I have to get back to work.”  
Before Oscar can formulate a response Angie has set her own drink down and moved to a box of records. “What kind of music do you listen to? Do you like AC/DC?”  
Oscar can’t help but laugh at her question, “I don’t think my boss would want me listening to a band with a song called Highway to Hell.”  
For a moment Angie again looks at him with the same confused look she’d given when he’d made the comment about signs. “What exactly do you do where your boss controls what music you listen to?”  
For a moment Oscar is unsure how she will react to the revelation that he is in the religious profession. Although she has been polite to him from the moment they first met, she doesn’t seem like someone who would be particularly religious. Oscar can just imagine her going cold the moment she learns what he does. “I’m a seminary student actually.”  
Angie does look shocked for a moment, but then she laughs much to his surprise. “You must think I’m practically the whore of Babylon with how candidly I discussed my sex life earlier.”  
Oscar can’t help but smile again. “Actually, I think you seem like a very nice person.”


	2. Movie Night

Angie has never had a friend in a religious profession before. Of course, she can't help but think that her grandma will be relieved her granddaughter is finally on a path "away from hell". Maureen Flynn raised her granddaughter single-handedly, and for that Angie is grateful. However, Maureen is a strict by-the-book Catholic and for that Angie is less than grateful. To her, Angie's choice of clothing is horrifying and she is doomed to a hell caused by premarital sex, alcohol and loud music. The moment Angie found out Oscar was a seminary student, she half expected him to judge her the same way.

However, instead he has been the exact opposite of her grandmother. Much to Betty's delight, Angie decided to exchange phone numbers with Oscar before he left the record store. Angie is certain things will not go the way her best friend assumes they will, but nearly a month into her friendship with Oscar she is delighted to realize that they both feel comfortable confiding in each other.

"Are you sure you sure you can't sneak out tonight?" Angie asks pacing back and forth in the kitchen of the house she shares with Betty.

At the other end of the line Oscar laughs "as much as I'd love to join you and Betty with your scary movie marathon, I think Father Gregory and Father Manuel will notice if I'm not at mass tonight."

Angie can't help but find herself feeling disappointed. She has been talking on the phone with Oscar almost every day, but she hasn't actually seen him in person in over a week and she can't help but realize she misses him already. "Don't back out on me with the Halloween party next week, okay?"

Oscar goes silent for a moment and Angie finds herself feeling horrible for trying to pry him away from his duties. However, after a moment he speaks. "I have to get ready for mass. I'll talk to you later."

As soon as she hangs up, Betty peers out of the living room and looks at her sympathetically. "So no date tonight?"

Angie finds herself huffing at Betty. "He's a friend…and a future priest!"

In response, Betty just shakes her head and smiles. "Is that really supposed to sound like a deterrent?" After a moment she holds up two movies and asks, "are you feeling like ominous thriller or a slasher film?"

Angie finds herself relieved to temporarily have her mind off of Oscar's absence. "Definitely slasher."

Soon the two women are sitting on the couch, with Angie clutching her unicorn pillow pet and precariously balancing the bowl of popcorn. The first movie of the night is the definition of B movie trash, with the main slasher villain being a vengeful Paul Bunyan. However, part of their movie tradition involves finding ones they can easily make fun of.

Right as the credits are rolling, the doorbell rings and Betty gets up off of the couch to answer it as Angie shoots off a question about one of the more mundane elements of the movie: "How did his axe manage to grow with him?"

Instead of answering her, Betty seems focused on whoever is at the door. "What are you doing here?"

Angie leans over the back of the couch to peer at the entryway. Brian Cross, the brother of her ex-boyfriend and boss, Mark Cross is at the door. Brian is only nineteen and seems to have a boyish crush on Betty. To Angie, he seems to be a sweet kid but is perpetually clueless about the world around him.

Now, Brian smiles and holds up a box. "Can I come in? I bought pizza."

"Brian, this is a girl's night," Betty sighs looking as if she's debating whether to tell Brian he should just leave.

As much as she wants to just spend time with her best friend, Brian does have pizza and Angie finds herself again hungry. "Maybe we should consider letting him stay?" Angie asks, mentally scolding herself for being led by food and shooting her best friend an apologetic look. It's not as if Brian will get into too much trouble though if anything he might provide extra entertainment if the movie gets boring and he is a sweet kid.

Finally, Betty relents. "You can stay as long as you don't mind Angie painting your nails."

Brian turns wide-eyed for a moment before Angie adds "She's joking. We're watching scary movies." It takes all of Angie's energy not to burst out laughing when the young man excitedly sprints over the couch and sets the pizza down on the coffee table.

Betty however, isn't done teasing him. Instead, she turns back to Angie. "do you think we should pick something calmer now that he's here?"

Instead of letting Angie respond, Brian snorts. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Okay, Betty put Thir13en Ghosts in," Angie instructs before turning to their guest and holding out her pillow pet, "You sure you don't need this?"

In response, Brian just blinks at her as Betty sits down on the opposite side of him.

The first portion of the movie goes well with Angie and Betty both making a few comments about plot inconsistencies until a ghost known as The Jackal comes on the screen.

"That's an extremely-" Betty begins to insult the cage on the ghost's head only to be cut off by Brian grabbing her sharply and yelping. "What are you doing?" She asks, even though it's a rhetorical question and he had done the exact same thing the previous week when Angie offered him a Halloween dessert with realistic looking worms in it.

Slowly Brian lets her go and looks up, "how are you two not scared?"

Angie finds herself feeling bad for teasing him earlier about being scared. "You know, I'm kind of tired. I think we should call it a night. Betty, do you think we should let Brian sleep on the couch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody is interested, the first movie mentioned is indeed a real film. It's called Axe Giant: The Wrath of Paul Bunyan and it is both total trash and one of my favorite horror films.


	3. The Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I mentioned Father Manuel briefly last chapter, but he first appears in person in this one. Anyway, I used Eriq La Salle as the face claim/inspiration for him so that's who you should picture as him.

The Halloween party isn't exactly Oscar's scene. As much as he's unsure what he wants to do with his life, the fact that he had to lie to a senior priest does not set well with him. Furthermore, he's had no time to come up with a costume so he decides to just go with the obvious and wear his own vestments and hope they aren't dirtied while he's out. Outside the party he finds himself pausing to shoot a prayer heavenward that his attempts to show Angie he can be normal won't cost him his soul.

As soon as he enters the crowded bar Angie spots him and yells to get his attention from across the room. "Oscar, over here!"

Before Oscar can get halfway across the room Angie apparently decides he's already taking too long and meets him halfway, pushing several frustrated patrons aside in her wake before wrapping him in a tight hug. He can smell the alcohol on her breath that indicates she's already tipsy and this helps him rationalize what seems to be a rather overt display of affection.

Smiling, he gently pushes her away from him and takes in her bloodied appearance before teasing. "You know, I was already on my way over to you."

"You were taking too long." Angie grumbles, pulling away, and grabbing his hand to lead him like she did the first time they met. Soon she has dragged him over to the bar where Betty stands with two men. "Look Bets, Oscar's here!" After a moment she half glances at him and states almost passive-aggressively, "and not in costume."

Although her comment is truthful, Oscar is about to point out that she seems to be too devoted to the holiday, when the younger of her other two male companions, who is dressed as Woody from Toy Story speaks up. "I think it's a great costume. It seems a bit blasphemous dressing as a priest when you're a- you know…" the other man almost looks too embarrassed to continue what he is saying.

Oscar finds himself looking at the other man curiously. "No, I don't think I know what you think I am."

"I'm not going to say it in public. I mean I'm not judging you for choosing to sell yourself like that but…" the other man stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks down at his feet.

Nearby, Angie and Betty both look like they're on the verge of losing a battle with keeping straight faces.

"Brian, what exactly do you think Oscar does for a living?" Angie asks curiously.

Although he doesn't know exactly what he expects to hear from Brian, the answer that comes out is exactly the wrong one. "He's a prostitute isn't he?"

Immediately the two women break down in laughter and Oscar finds himself staring at them silently as he tries to figure out what to say to correct Brian from his extremely wrong assumption.

Finally, Oscar comes up with what he believes is the proper response. "I'm flattered that you think I have the body for that, but that's not what I do at all." He doesn't realize how serious he must sound until he catches Angie looking over at him before bursting out laughing again. Finally hoping to diffuse the weird situation he decides to go against his original intentions of not drinking any alcohol. "I think I need a beer."

Before he can pull out his wallet, the other man in the group, whom he recognizes as Angie's ex-boyfriend Mark, pulls out his own wallet. "This one's on me," before continuing to speak Mark shoots a withering look at Brian, "to make up for what my brother called you."

Oscar almost protests but decides accepting the other man's offer is probably a good idea. Instead, he takes the drink Mark hands him.

Oscar decides to stick with soda after finishing the drink Mark bought him. Although it makes him look uptight, he decides the misery of having to attend mass while hungover is enough to keep him from going all out.

However, one person who doesn't seem to take their alcohol with moderation is Angie. At first she seems to be handling herself well, and Oscar assumes she knows exactly what she's doing. He even finds himself allowing her to drag him onto the dance floor in between drinks.

However, Oscar soon finds himself stuck in line at the bar for several minutes and when he returns to the table both Angie and Betty are gone. For a moment he scans the room looking for the two women before pulling Brian aside. "Where did Angie and Betty go?"

"Angie thought she was going to barf." Brian answers almost too casually.

The awkwardness of going into the girl's bathroom is overcome by Oscar's worry for Angie and he ignores the glares of a girl in a sexy nurse costume as he enters. In the far stall, he can just see the green of the back of Betty's Poison Ivy costume and hear heavy retching that indicates Angie is indeed exactly where Brian said she would be.

As he approaches, Angie briefly manages to sit up and Betty turns to look at him.

"Is everything okay?" Oscar asks immediately wanting to slap himself for asking such a stupid question.

"You shouldn't see-" Angie starts before apparently being overcome by another wave of alcohol-induced nausea and turning back to the toilet.

As Betty starts to reach for her hair again, apparently prepared to continue to be the noble friend, Oscar stops her. Although Angie's lack of moderation seems to be largely her own fault, he feels horrible about not being able to do something to help his friend feel better. "Do you want me to take over?"

He expects Betty to protest, but instead the redhead takes one last look at her friend, "You okay with Oscar being here Angie?"

In response, Angie only offers a weak thumbs up.

Hoping to keep Angie calm, Oscar begins stroking her back with the hand that he isn't using to hold back her hair.

After a moment Angie sits up and leans back heavily against him. "I'm such an idiot, aren't I?"

Although he briefly considers asking exactly what she expected to happen as a result of her actions, Oscar decides it would be an incredibly improper thing to do and instead remains silent.

After a moment Angie adds, "Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to take me home?"

It takes a moment for Oscar to help her stand up, but after he does so Angie immediately goes to the sink wanting to freshen up before returning to the bar to grab her coat. As she washes her hands and splashes water on her face Oscar finds himself unwilling to leave her and leans against the nearest wall.

After a moment Angie turns to him seemingly embarrassed but trying to put on a false level of cheer. "I don't suppose you happen to have breath mints. It might make my walk of shame a little easier."

"It turns out I'm fresh out," Oscar tries to return her false cheer with his own.

It's only after they're inside a cab that Oscar realizes he forgot to ask where exactly home is. When he turns to see if Angie can answer him, he instead finds her silently hiding her face in her hands as if she's too sick and mortified to even look at him.

Although it seems like a risky gamble, Oscar decides the only place he can take her is back to his own quarters at the rectory. "Take us to Saint Vincent's Catholic Church, please."

The cab driver gives him a funny a look, but acquiesces and begins driving.

After Oscar has paid the driver he helps Angie out of the cab. Carefully he manages to get her to lean on him as he tries to quietly explain his plans, "Angie, I know this isn't exactly home but we have to be quiet so I don't get in trouble for bringing you here."

Oscar is so concerned with getting Angie back into his quarters without being spotted that he fails to notice they aren't alone until it's too late.

"Well I guess food poisoning is the new slang for going to a party," the booming voice of Father Manuel Bradley sounds and Oscar watches as the large dark skinned man appears out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry." Oscar begins weakly.

"I would have thought you'd be smart enough not to bring a girl back to the rectory." Father Manuel continues, moving closer so that he is now fully visible in his pajamas and fall coat, the parish dog tugging at the leash in his hand, his expression a mix of scolding and curiosity.

"It's not what it looks like. Angie needs somewhere to sleep." Oscar falters feeling frustrated that Angie is continuing to be silent.

At the mention of Angie's name, something changes on Father Manuel's face and he turns towards her. "You're Maureen Flynn's granddaughter aren't you?"

His comment seems to partially sober up Angie and her eyes go wide as she seems to recognize the senior priest as well. "Fuck!" she mumbles before putting a hand to cover her mouth in a way that is almost adorable. "I mean it's nice to see you too, Father. Oscar was just helping me here, but I think I should probably take another cab home."

Before she can wriggle free from Oscar's support, Father Manuel speaks again. "As stupid as it was of Brother Oscar to bring you here..." as he pauses, Oscar can feel the daggers of his glare "I can't just put a drunk girl in a cab alone, especially when her grandmother is one of my parishioners. Brother Oscar is going to take you back to his quarters for tonight, but if anything happens I will be forced to act."

As soon as he gets Angie back to his room Oscar instructs her to sit on his bed and goes into the bathroom in search of a washcloth, intent on helping remove her makeup.

As soon as he finds the object of his interest he returns and finds himself asking her to hold still while he cleans off her makeup.

Although Angie obeys, she gives him a glare that seems to say "I'm drunk, not helpless."

Oscar finds himself embarrassed by how he unintentionally babied Angie and after he has cleaned off her makeup he finds himself again turning away from her to find a shirt she can sleep in.

Without thinking he tosses her a shirt from his drawer before almost going into autopilot and starting to make his own bedding on the floor.

After a moment Oscar turns around to see Angie changing clothes right in front of him. At first, all he can do is stare in shock before he notices the strange image on her back. "Angie is that a butterfly with-"

As soon as she finishes pulling the shirt over her head Angie grabs a pillow and hits him with it playfully while pouting "you're not supposed to stare at my tattoo."

Instead of apologizing Oscar grabs his own pajamas and finds himself slinking awkwardly into the bathroom to change. "Go to sleep Angie."

When Oscar returns to the bedroom Angie seems to already be asleep so he immediately turns out the light and crawls under the covers on the floor. He is almost asleep himself when suddenly he hears a sudden thump then feels something slide under the covers next to him.

After a second he groggily registers that Angie is next to him. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, I cuddle with Betty all the time." Angie responds snuggling closer. After a moment she seems to register how weird what she is doing could seem, and mutters, "unless it makes you uncomfortable."

Part of Oscar thinks about how it might look in the morning if Father Manuel comes back to check on them, even if it is completely innocent. However, Angie seems to have been embarrassed enough by her accidental drunken behavior and he wants her to know that he isn't disgusted by it, which he fears she will think if he forces her to go back into the bed. So instead he shifts to keep her from stealing the blanket and sighs, "go to sleep Angie."


	4. The Morning After

For a minute after she wakes up, the pounding of her hangover causes Angie to keep her eyes closed. However, despite her incapacitated state she manages to use her remaining senses to scope out her surroundings. Surprisingly, other than her headache she is comfortable and warm. However, the sound of soft easy breathing and the rhythmic movement of her "pillow" tells her that she isn't alone. After she blacked out, she numbly realizes she must have found a date, or more accurately a hookup. Although Betty is quite fond of drunken excursions with strangers, Angie likes to pick her partners carefully while at least reasonably sober. She assumes the combination of alcohol and loneliness worked against her.

Mentally she tries to steel herself to prepare either to kick out her midnight companion or do a walk of shame. For a second she manages to sit up and briefly opens her eyes before the pain hits again and she can't help but yowl out "Oww! Fuck! Fuck! Ow!"

"Hey, Angie! Shh! Shh!" a voice she immediately recognizes as belonging to Oscar scolds her groggily.

Laying back down, Angie blinks uncomfortably at him, unsure of what to think as he begins idly stroking her hair in what seems to be an attempt at comfort. "Oh God, what happened last night?" she asks. As uncomfortable as it's going to be, she has to know if something sexual transpired between them.

Oscar takes a moment to take in her concerned expression before speaking, reassuring her. "Nothing happened. You wanted me to take you home but forgot to tell me where home was."

"Am I in the rectory?" Angie asks, finding herself surprised that she's almost disappointed that Oscar is the definition of a gentleman. It's true that appearance-wise he's far from the type of man she usually goes for. Her past boyfriends have all been tall, well-chiselled men who look like they've stepped out of a photoshoot. Oscar by contrast, is barely taller than she is, and is more generically handsome; and she has to remind herself he will never be her boyfriend. He's just a friend who has a basic level of care for her, much like Betty is.

Angie doesn't realize she's managed to zone out in her thoughts until the hand stroking her hair stops. "Angie, are you okay?" Oscar asks looking at her curiously.

Trying to keep the situation from verging into deeply uncomfortable Angie changes the subject. "I think I like you better when you don't shave."

"O-kay" Oscar gives her an even stranger look and much to her disappointment gets up from under the covers. "Let's get you dressed. I'm not sure when Father Manuel will come back." He states nervously as Angie watches him go around the room gathering her things. After a moment, he returns and pulls her up into a sitting position before retrieving a bottle of water and handing it to Angie along with two pills.

Angie finds herself taking it gratefully before looking down at the shirt she's now wearing. The fabric is a pale pink and the front of the shirt bears a picture of a rather chubby pig in a chef's hat standing on its hind legs. It's holding a small baby with the caption, "Saint Vincent's Ribs for Premature Babies".

"This has to be one of the ugliest shirts I've ever seen," Angie groans

"Well, why don't you keep it since you like it so much?" Oscar teases as he tosses Angie her pants.

Feeling slightly better and slightly defiant, Angie finds herself sticking her tongue at Oscar. "You know, I think I will."

Oscar just shakes his head and smiles in response.

As soon as Angie has managed to get her pants on a loud knock sounds on the door of Oscar's room. "I know you're both in there," a man's voice that sounds vaguely familiar yells through the door. "I'm not going to tell Father Gregory, but Angie needs to leave now!"

Immediately Oscar's face falls and Angie feels guilty. It's not his fault that she failed to exercise restraint the previous night and he shouldn't be punished simply because she acted stupidly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be here. I'm such a bad influence on you." Angie immediately wishes she could do something to fix the situation she's put Oscar in. For a moment she thinks fully distancing herself from him is the right thing to do. It will be hard of course, but if it's will save him it might be worth it.

However, Oscar almost seems to read her mind. "I want you here Angie. You make my life more-"

Before he can finish what he's saying, Father Manuel knocks on the door again. "Need I remind you that you have mass in an hour, Brother Oscar?"

Silently cursing the older priest Angie finishes taking her things from Oscar and pulls her leather jacket on over the stolen shirt. "We good?" she asks, wondering why she feels the need to do so.

"Of course," Oscar states getting up to open the door for her.

As soon as Angie is out of the room, she begins to walk towards what she assumes is the exit, when a hand grabs her on the shoulder. Instinctively she spins around, already feeling irritated and almost ready to hit the offender. The moment she turns, fists raised she realizes she had almost hit Oscar's senior priest.

Instead of acting on her anger, Angie manages to grit her teeth and smile bitterly. "Can you please remove your hand from my shoulder?"

"I can't have you wandering around the rectory by yourself, unless you want to get Brother Oscar in trouble." Father Manuel states, glaring at her.

It's only the mention of Oscar potentially getting in trouble that causes Angie to decide to let him lead her out of the rectory.

For a minute the priest is silent, but then right as Angie is at the door he speaks again. "If you really do intend to be his friend and not simply a bad influence, you should know that Brother Oscar is leading the sermon tomorrow."


	5. Angie Goes To Church

It seems ironic, but right now the vestments feel like more of a costume than they did at the Halloween party and Oscar is uncomfortably aware of this. It will be the first time he leads the sermon, and the entire congregation is counting on him not to mess it up, but he can think of a million places he'd rather be.

Still, there is no escape at least until after mass and Oscar is painfully aware of it. The only thing he can think to do is scan the crowd gathered in the pews. His entire family seems to have gathered on the left side. Much to his surprise, this even includes his father, Franco, and step-mother Mariah. Mariah is only the latest in the string of wives since his biological mother died and she seems to be the youngest and dumbest of them yet. Normally Oscar doesn't like to judge those around him, but he can't help but be uncomfortable by Mariah's typically glassy vacant stare and high nasally voice. Despite the fact that her hair is bleached and not natural, it's clear that she is exactly the type of woman the dumb blonde stereotype was inspired by. Hair color doesn't dictate one's intelligence, though, and Oscar finds himself thinking of another blonde who has been constantly on his mind lately.

Some of the thoughts have been things he could easily pass off as friendly concern, but there have been others that have surprised Oscar more, being of a less appropriate nature for a seminary student to have. The worst part about these thoughts is Oscar is sure that even if he were to develop the guts to change career paths, Angie would never consider him as a potential romantic partner. Why should she, after all? He's not particularly tall and in his own eyes not particularly handsome, and he doesn't even dress like any of her ex-boyfriends. Together they'd make such a strange-looking pair that they'd surely embarrass both of their families.

Angie is so much on his mind, that when he decides to scan another area of the crowd he's sure he sees her familiar face. Oscar blinks in surprise, convinced his eyes are fooling him. Her clothes and makeup are surprisingly muted, though. In place of the usual roguish punk outfit, she now sports a short-sleeved red-belted sweater and intact jeans. Her hair is different too, done in braided pigtails, but despite the change, she still seems to be his Angie.

After a moment, as if to confirm that she is indeed real, Angie notices him looking at her and offers a smile and a "you can do this!" double thumbs up.

Oscar gives a subtle nod in response, feeling charmed by her too enthusiastic gesture of support.

However, the old woman next to her almost seems offended by her actions though and roughly jabs her in the side. By Angie's response, Oscar realizes this must be the infamous Maureen Flynn who is convinced that her granddaughter is a bad influence on every person around her.

For a moment he continues to watch Angie and her grandmother until he hears Father Manuel whisper sharply in his ear. "Pay attention to mass, Brother Oscar!"

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks Oscar nods and responds quietly. "I'm sorry sir."

At first, mass seems to go smoothly. Oscar nails the readings, even almost convincing himself that he wants to be discussing how Moses saw God in a burning bush. Covertly glancing at the congregation he notices even Angie's grandmother seems pleased with his sermon.

However, the moment it comes time for Oscar to deliver the homily, the words that will cement the meaning of the scriptures to the congregation, his mind draws a complete blank. In that moment Oscar swears he can hear a cricket chirp and feels his cheeks flushing red.

The only form of relief comes in the fact that Father Gregory is both far more oblivious to Oscar's distraction than Father Manuel and loves to come up with his own sermons on the spot. After a moment he tells Oscar to sit down and begins to finish off the sermon.

However, despite the release, Oscar can only feel awkwardness at how most of the people he cares about saw what a spectacular failure his first sermon turned out to be.

After the mass is finished he manages to slink off to his quarters, ignoring everyone around him. Immediately, he goes into the bathroom, hoping that splashing cool water on his face will at least help clear his mind.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of the door to his quarters opening, followed by what sounds like the new occupant locking the door from the inside. Oscar feels his heart racing and grabs a toilet plunger to use as a makeshift weapon before leaving the bathroom, prepared to face the intruder.

"Put down the plunger. You look absolutely ridiculous," Angie states, standing before him with her arms crossed over her chest, appearing to be trying her best at the expression of a stern mother.

"What are you doing here?" Oscar manages to ask, warily lowering his weapon.

Instead of answering him, Angie asks her own question. "What happened to you out there?"

Answering almost hurts Oscar more than simply remaining silent. Right now the last thing he wants to do is admit that he's almost certain he is no longer cut out for the priesthood. And, in addition, is currently feeling a bit lost and confused. However, Angie looks as if she's prepared to hold her position until she gets the exact answer she is looking for, and it seems it will take less energy to give in to her demands than try to fight them. Uncomfortably Oscar sighs, "I just forgot what I was supposed to say."

"And?" the short answer doesn't seem to have satisfied Angie, and Oscar is briefly irritated that she's being so stubborn. Worse yet, she has him trapped in his own room so he doesn't even have the option of retreating to it for personal comfort.

"Angie, what exactly do you want me to say? I made a fool of myself in front of the entire congregation, and now I'll have to deal with that every time I attend mass! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Oscar can't help but rant a little although most of his frustrations aren't directly related to the woman who has locked him in his bedroom.

Angie softens a little, apparently noticing his irritation. "Oscar, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Immediately Oscar feels bad for snapping at her. Her methods have been a bit strange and unorthodox, but in the time since they have met this has been the norm for her. In fact, it's even something that has further endeared her to him. Now, she's gone out of the way to comfort him and instead of accepting it, he's standing here yelling at her while holding a toilet plunger. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted in the way I did."

Angie grabs the toilet plunger out of his hands and slides it across the floor before taking both of his hands and pulling him with her towards the bed. "You need to sit down."

As soon as Oscar obeys her, Angie immediately sits down next to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

After a moment Oscar feels like he's calm enough to speak. "I don't know how I'll come back from this."

"Maybe you won't." Angie states plainly, idly tracing a design on his leg with her finger.

Shocked by her words that seem to be the opposite of comfort, Oscar pulls back from her grasp enough that he can look properly at her. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

After a moment of silence, Angie looks up at him and he realizes exactly how large and intensely blue her eyes are. "I am on your side, but you don't even want to be here."

Oscar is shocked by how clearly she is able to read him, but he isn't yet ready to admit she's hit the nail on the head. "If you're so sure I don't want to be here, why did you even bother to come watch me this morning?"

For a moment Angie looks indecisive, then she mutters something that sounds like "oh, fuck it." Before Oscar can process exactly what she means, Angie reaches up and grabs his face, pulling him closer to her before pressing her lips to his. The kiss is more tender than passionate and is over too quickly for Oscar's liking.

After a moment of watching his expression in response to her actions, Angie smiles at him. "That's why."

Before Oscar can figure out how to respond, the sound of loud footsteps down the hall of the rectory startles both of them.

"I think I know EXACTLY where your granddaughter went!" Father Manuel's voice states angrily.

"Damnit!" Angie mumbles while disentangling herself from Oscar's grasp.

Even though it seems as if a bad situation is about to get infinitely worse, Oscar can't help but watch her fondly. "I take it you didn't tell your grandmother where you were going?"

"Are you kidding?!" Angie snorts in response. "She'd insist that I wanted to, well seduce you."

"Isn't that basically what you did?" Oscar chuckles.

"No, that was me comforting you. You'll know when I'm seducing you." Angie retorts as pounding begins at the door to Oscar's quarters.

Before Oscar can get up to answer the door, Angie has already reached it and began undoing the latch.

As soon as she's opened the door Oscar is confronted with an extremely angry-looking Father Manuel and an extremely horrified-looking Maureen Flynn. It's clear that in Angie's grandmother's eyes it's almost as obscene as if her granddaughter had answered the door wearing only lingerie.

"This does not look good for you, Brother Oscar." Father Manuel glowers at him and Oscar feels his stomach temporarily turn although Angie's confidence has made him realize exactly what he needs to do.

At the same moment, Maureen grabs Angie by the arm and mumbles something about how disgustingly shameful her actions have been.

Instead of allowing herself to immediately be led away, Angie turns back to Oscar and walks back to where he is now standing, quickly pressing her forehead against his before speaking. "You owe me a phone call later."


	6. Oscar Leaves The Seminary

The only time Oscar was sent to the principal's office in school was the day he was told his mother had died. Now, sitting in a chair in the parish office, he feels the same feeling of dread he experienced that day – dread paired with the notion that his life is about to become drastically different. This time, however, as an adult he realizes he might just be in control of his own destiny. No matter what happens next, it won't be easy and Oscar isn't foolish enough to think that whatever is going to happen between him and Angie will be enough to magically cure all the ills in his life. In fact, he's not even sure what to call whatever their courtship has been. 

However, he does know that the rectory is the last place he should continue to be. Oscar Vega is not a priest. It's true, he's worn the clothes of one for three years now, and read the books of one too, but they have never been his.

Now, he at least has the chance to be someone he can at least feel authentic as. However, first he has to overcome two hurdles: one being a senior priest glaring at him angrily while the other looking merely disappointed with him.

"What happened today, Son?" Father Gregory O'Shay asks, looking at Oscar over the top of his glasses.

Oscar isn't sure if Father Gregory knows the full extent of his actions or is simply asking about why the sermon was a failure, so he decides to answer the second question. "Well, Sir, you see … I don't believe I'm cut out to stay in the priesthood."

"God will not condemn you for something as minor as making a mistake during a sermon." Father Gregory states and Oscar realizes that his question had indeed been solely about the sermon. Still, he knows he can't let the worry of further managing to disappoint the man he has considered like a surrogate father prevent him from doing what will finally make him happy.

Oscar clears his throat, ready to defend his point. However, before he can figure out what to say, Father Manuel decides to answer for him. "I think Brother Oscar's sins have to do more with temptations of the flesh."

At that moment, Oscar finds himself hating Father Manuel. There's something about the way he has worded his statement that offends Oscar. It's true that Angie is incredibly beautiful, and Oscar isn't against the notion of being able to engage in more amorous activities with her. However, Oscar feels more for her than a purely physical attraction; Angie Flynn is unlike any woman he has encountered previously. Now, he has to decide between disappointing the senior priests and defending Angie's reputation. It's really no contest; he’d choose Angie in a second. "I don't think you're being fair in your assumptions about her role in my choice to leave the priesthood."

"But she does play a role, correct?" Father Manuel asks, judgement written on his face.

Oscar turns away from him and instead chooses to focus on Father Gregory, seated behind the desk. "Sir, to be perfectly honest, I entered the priesthood for the wrong reasons. It may have taken an outside force to convince me to leave, but I was never completely happy here."

"Perhaps the path God has in mind for you is only now beginning to reveal itself," Father Gregory states, his tone almost too calm for Oscar's liking. He expects the older man to be as angry as Father Manuel is; perhaps even more so because he treated Oscar like a son. 

"Sir … you’re not going to try and convince me to stay?" Oscar asks incredulously.

"I've noticed before that you've seem lost, Son, and I have been praying for God to bring you peace. I now believe that peace came in the form of you realizing your true path," Father Gregory states, folding his hands in front of him on the desk.

The meeting with the elder priests lasts for a few more minutes, and as it ends Oscar realizes that this means a chapter of his life is over and he has no idea where to go next. He will need to leave the rectory, but he doesn't have a car, or any kind of moving vehicle for that matter, and the only place he can think to stay in is a hotel. He needs somewhere to go, and he realizes he needs to talk to Angie. She’s the only thing that makes sense to him right now.

Angie picks up after the first ring; she's likely been expecting his call, but something doesn't seem right about her tone of voice. "Did you quit?" she offers as a greeting.

Oscar wants to press her on what's wrong, but Angie will probably open up on her own. Instead, he answers, "Yeah, I did."

"Okay. Pack a bag. I'll be there for you in about an hour." Oscar hears the click of the call ending. His mouth hangs open as he realizes he hadn’t even had a chance to actually ask for a ride to a hotel! He chuckles ruefully and prepares to wait for her.

Almost exactly an hour after the phone call, Angie pulls up in an old car that can only be described as having … character. Angie climbs out of the driver's seat. Although she is still wearing the same outfit from earlier, her braids are slightly disheveled, and it almost looks as if she's been crying recently. Angie skips right past explaining her current state upon noticing Oscar’s dubious look at her car. "What? You don't like my ride?"

"It's ... are you okay, Angie?" Oscar asks.

"Fine." she drops the word in a tone that seems to indicate she is anything but and grabs his suitcase a little too aggressively.

Seeing her frustration, Oscar decides to let whatever it is go and hope she'll at least tell him if he's the problem.

Once they're on the road, Angie begins shooting off questions rapidly. "Where are you staying now?"

"I was thinking I could stay at a hotel for a few days until I figure something else out," Oscar states, revealing his intended plans.

"No. You can stay with me and Betty. You'll have to pay rent eventually of course, and we expect you to get a job, but it will still be cheaper than a hotel and we don't have bedbugs." It seems as if a bit of the old Angie has returned and Oscar can't help but want to tease back in response.

"Oh, so I don't get to make any of my own plans now?" Oscar is actually feeling a little honored that Angie really does seem to care about him enough to invite him to stay with her, but a quick glance at the driver's seat shows that his tease has managed to set off something and Angie almost seems to become apologetic, followed by pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store and stopping the car before staring off into the distance.

For a moment Oscar thinks she's going to kick him out of the car, but instead she lets out a soft sob, her gaze dropping.

"Angie, I was only teasing. I'd be happy to stay with you and Betty." Oscar states trying to put a comforting hand on Angie's leg, only to be deterred by the clutter on the center console.

"It's not your fault," Angie tries to laugh bitterly, but it comes out as a strange strangled sound. "Well actually, it kind of is."

"Tell me what I can do to fix it then," Oscar says, hoping that a solution to whatever it is he's done isn't enough to ruin the strange relationship they're just beginning to have.

It's hard to understand exactly what Angie is saying because she becomes truly choked up with tears in the middle of her sentence, but Oscar catches the words "grandmother" and "disowned" and realizes he understands enough that he doesn't have to ask her to repeat.

Instead, he finds himself getting out of the car and walking around to the driver's side. The moment Oscar manages to pull Angie out of the car she falls into his arms, still crying, and buries her face in the fabric of his coat.

Oscar’s newfound anger for Angie's grandmother will have to wait; he isn’t even sure what he’d say, so he chooses instead to just try to be supportive. "Whatever happens next, we're in this together."

They stand together in the parking lot for several minutes before he hears Angie sigh and mumble "Oh my god," into his chest.

Oscar pulls back from her, initially unsure whether to be alarmed or amused by her comment.  
Angie offers a small smile that seems to show that she's feeling better before she answers Oscar's unasked question. "Brian is going to be so confused by you."

"Well setting him straight will be my first concern," Oscar manages to tease, offering his own smile.


	7. Night Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to my wonderful beta reader Quantum_Reality

It was almost impossible to believe that there had been a final straw that had caused Maureen Flynn to disown her grandaughter. The reason for it hurt Angie as much as the act itself did, though; It wasn't as if she'd killed someone while driving drunk. Angie was pretty sure, unless she’d slept through that class, that you were supposed to help people, even clergy in miserable situations – and she was also pretty sure her grandmother knew that one too. Apparently, to Maureen, it didn’t matter that Oscar was a decent man who wasn’t cut out for his job and on the ride back to Angie's house her grandmother had managed to call her an incredible amount of terrible names before declaring that she never wanted to see her again. The angry fire in her eyes convinced Angie that it was more than just an empty threat.

However, after her episode in the car with Oscar, Angie had managed to get hold of herself so that she almost seemed to be taking everything well. Night time seemed to be a different story, though. Instead of finding herself able to sleep easily, Angie lies on her bed uncomfortably wrapped in blankets while Oscar snores nearby on an air mattress. His snores are soft, and almost cute in a way, so Angie is painfully aware that the events of the morning are still bothering her. However, she has decided that she’ll suffer her pain alone tonight and not wake Oscar from his sleep.

Silently, to keep from disturbing him she tries to tiptoe out of the room, intending to cry on the couch or in the bathroom. In the darkness, Angie manages to trip over the very person she's trying not to wake and lands face down on the air mattress next to Oscar with a loud "Oomph!"

Angie’s face is turned away from Oscar when he wakes up, but his tone sounds almost annoyed. "Is something wrong?"

Angie briefly debates just getting up and running out of the room to avoid him seeing that she's crying again. If she was trying to hide from Betty or Brian it might work, but Oscar would just get up and follow her out of the room, so instead she decides to roll over to face him. "I can't sleep right now."

Whatever annoyance Oscar had previously held seems to dissolve as she peers intently at him in the dark room. Even in the poor light, Angie can see the look of concern in his brown eyes and she's immediately struck by how much this man she has known for only a small part of her life cares for her.  
"Do you want to talk?" Oscar asks, trying to stifle a yawn.

Angie does feel like she needs to talk to him about something, but she doesn't want to force Oscar to listen to all the drama about her grandmother; not at one in the morning anyway. If she vents to him, she's afraid they'll both be awake all night. The record store isn't open on Mondays, but she feels as if Oscar must already be under stress from the recent changes in his life and he doesn't deserve more.  
"I don't want to talk," she lies almost automatically.

Oscar doesn't look convinced by her claim and she realizes that he’s quickly learning to be just as stubborn as she is; or maybe he’s always been that way and was just better at hiding it from her before. "You're a terrible liar," he murmurs softly, and reaches to wipe away tears she hadn't even realized were falling.

"I just...I don't understand how she could choose to do that to me. Am I really that bad of a person?" Angie tries to leave the desperation out of her tone, but despite her best attempts she hears her voice crack.

Oscar answers immediately, "You're not a bad person Ang. In fact you're one of the best people I've met."

Angie is pretty sure he must be lying. There's no way she can rank among the best people Oscar has ever met with her foul mouth and terrible self control, but at least his comment surprised her enough that she doesn't feel like crying anymore. "Somehow I don't believe you," she murmurs.

"You're a good person, Angie," Oscar responds seriously, "and if your grandmother can't see that she doesn't need to be in your life anyway."

Angie knows the events of the day will continue to bother her for a long time, but the conviction with which Oscar states his point comforts her and she finds herself calmer. "Is it okay if I stay on the mattress with you tonight?" she asks, suddenly not wanting to be alone on the bed again. She realizes it seems like a strange question after the words leave her mouth. After all, aren't they technically now a couple even if she's not sure where this all will lead? Sharing a bed again shouldn't be that big of a step, especially when they've already done so.

However, instead of calling her out on her strange sudden politeness, Oscar simply motions for her to crawl under the blanket next to him.  
Angie isn't sure exactly how long it is before she falls asleep, but the next morning she finds herself awake before Oscar. Quietly she takes in the view of his sleeping form. In his sleep, his face has taken on a look of complete peace, but she can't help but suspect even now his mind is at work.

"What's your story?" she murmurs, wondering if she will ever figure out the enigma of the man before her.

It's meant as a rhetorical question and she doesn't expect a response, but Oscar opens one eye lazily and regards her with confusion. "It's a bit early for that question isn't it?"

Angie debates telling him that it wasn't a real question, but she realizes she is curious about the finer points of his life. She knows already that his mother is deceased and his father has remarried several times. She knows he has one sibling, a twin sister who he insists she would find incredibly boring. She also knows he grew up with a lifestyle drastically different from hers. None of those things really define who Oscar is in her mind and especially now that she's made him so much of her life she really wants to know exactly what makes him tick. 

"Tell me something I would never guess on my own, Oscar."


End file.
